Different Decision
by Babyuknowme13
Summary: In one world Kakashi ignored the sparks building between him and Obito. In this one, he made his move. What are the consequences? Kakashi just took the butterful effect, threw out the butterful, and took out a leaf blower. Lemony! KakaObi!


LC; Damn I'm horny right now.

Naruto; You've been like this for a week. I'm surprised you haven't done this already!

Sasuke; Shit, so your making more Yaoi porn?

LC; Yeah, but don't worry. I've recently gone on a KakaObi binge.

Naruto; A what?

LC; Kakashi and Obito!

Sasuke; Well, there's some good news at least. And Kakashi will probably like it.

Naruto; Who the fuck is Obito?

LC; Shut up noob! I want to write my fucking porn now!

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto! Or any of it's lovely franchises! If I did I would pull a Yu-gi-oh and write Naruto: The Next Generation! It would be even more popular than it's predecesor!

Just a normal day like any other, after waiting two hours for Obito to show up their team started their regular training.  
>Eventually Minato would leave them to work on their own, followed later by Rin to take her shift at the hospital. This inevitably left just him and Obito.<p>

Today he had subtly egged the boy into a spar. Why he would purposely anger the Uchiha drop out enough to get in a fight? Simply because he could find no other excuse to be close enough to the Uchiha boy to satisfy his damned teenage hormones.

Yes, contrary to Rin and every other fangirl's hopes and dreams, Kakashi Hatake was unbendingly gay.  
>And Obito Uchiha just happened to be the object of his wet dreams. Damn teenage hormones.<p>

Sparring with Obito wasn't really much of a challenge. The Uchiha was talented, though not up to the standards his family had hoped for, but Kakashi was infinitely more skilled.  
>That didn't stop Kakashi from making sure to spar with the boy at least once a day. There was no other way that he knew to get close enough to touch the attractive raven.<p>

Today however he might have gone too far.

_Flashback no jutsu!_

"Dobe, are you ever going to grow up?" Unlike so many other days, this question did not rile the young teen. Today though, Obito's shoulders slumped and he huffed before walking to the edge of the clearing, making Kakashi realize that the boy was leaving early today.

"Finally giving up dead last?" Obito didn't even pause.

"Guess so." Kakashi was stunned. Had he actually gotten past that incredibly thick skin Obito had always guarded himself with?

"What brought this sudden growth of a brain?" He asked. Obito finally turned to face him and that look in his eyes scared Kakashi. That look reminded him way too much of his father's eyes days before coming home to find him dead on the floor, in a pool of his own blood.

"Doesn't matter." The Uchiha answered evasively. He seemed to fidget in place before apparently deciding to lean against a tree with his arms crossed. Something was obviously bugging him, but what?  
>What could have finally wiped away the ever present smile on the raven's face?<p>

"Acting like me? Taking the shinobi rules to heart perhaps?" He walked nearer and saw something else that scared him. Were those bandages around his wrist, just visible when the wind played with the sleeves of his blue and orange jacket?

"What's wrong?" Did his remarks on the teen's skills go too far?

"...My family's decided I'm a lost cause, they kicked me out yesterday." Again, he was stunned. He knew Obito never got along with his cold family but he never thought that they would kick the lovable boy out! Surely they wouldn't kick out someone with the sharingan?

Then again, Obito hadn't managed to unlock his sharingan. For an Uchiha not to have awakened the eyes by this time, it was rumored they would be unable to unlock them at all.

"Why?" That was certainly the big question. It didn't make any sense. For a logical person such as Kakashi, things that did not make sense were never good.

"I'm weak." Obito murmured, turning self loathing eyes down at himself before straightening up, obviously with the intention to leave now.

"Wait, what are you going to do now?" He couldn't explain that pang of ice cold terror when he had seen the boy turn his back to him and prepare to walk away.

"Dunno." Obito answered, his head bending a little. Kakashi instantly hated all the remaining members of the Uchiha clan. That defeated voice did not deserve to come from Obito's throat!

"Your just giving up?" He demanded, a little angry now.

"Kuso! What more can I do Kakashi?" The boy asked, bowing his head a little more in the familiar manner that the silver haired teen associated with the raven spilling tears.

"If you give up you'll only be proving them right!"

"What do you care? You've always said I'm worthless as a shinobi!"

"Crybaby! This is what I meant! Crying and saying uncle aren't what a shinobi should do!"

"So you think I should just keep going with a smile on my face every time someone glares at me!" The boy turned around. They were so close together now that Kakashi could feel the heat of Obito's skin through his clothes.

"I _think _you should show them that they're wrong for giving up on you!"

"How am I supposed to do that? Are you suggesting I beat the esteemed Hatake's ass for recognition?" He demanded. Damn, when did things get so complicated?

_Flashback no jutsu Kai!_

Which led to his current predicament of facing a pissed off Obito Uchiha who could be downright evil and devious in his tactics when he put his mind to it.  
>And feeling rather hot under the collar while he did so.<p>

Whoever said mind over matter was clearly never a hormonal teenage boy.

He finally pinned Obito down with his arms over his head, with Kakashi straddling his waist. His tears had stopped a while ago and now Obito was just struggling to catch his breath.  
>Kakashi let his lazy eyes admire their position before becoming aware of a tightness in his boxers. Thank god for baggy shorts.<p>

In another universe Kakashi would have let the teen boy up and they would have continued their lives like nothing had ever happened. In a couple weeks they'd go on their last mission together.

But this isn't another universe, and here Kakashi was all too willing to make the raven haired boy feel a little better. Since he was inept at conversation though, he decided to go with the physical.

First he used a kunai to pin Obito's jacket sleeves, and consequently his arms, above his head. Next he did something he rarely if ever did anymore. He lowered his mask.  
>Before Obito could get more than the tiniest of glimpes though, Kakashi lowered himself until their bodies were aligned, and his lips ghosting across the raven's own mouth.<p>

"What do you-MNGH!" His interrogation cut short as Kakashi's tongue dived into the black hole. Going even farther, he used one hand to unzip the boy's jacket, revealing a chain mail shirt which he bunched up to the armpits, leaving his chest exposed.

Finally letting free Obito's mouth to catch his breath, the raven teen tried to again ask what he was doing.

"Your family doesn't deserve you to get that look in your eyes on their account." Kakashi told him, running one now ungloved hand over the boy's flat stomach.  
>He had never realized how skinny Obito really was under that jacket. Although he really was in great shape.<p>

"Egh. W-What look?" Obito asked, wriggling a little, as though to displace the youngest jounin.

"The one in your eyes. It reminds me of my father before he died." He couldn't find it in him to say how the White Fang died though. Besides, Obito probably already knew. Everyone did.

"Nnngh." Obito gritted his teeth when he felt Kakashi grind their groins together. He would be the last to admit it but it did feel a little weird. What the heck did the supposed greatest genius Kakashi have in mind?

The foreign feeling got a little stronger when Kakashi reached up one hand and began to tweak a nipple. Obito's eyes widened comically as he tried again to get free.  
>Kuso, how far did Kakashi drive that kunai into the ground? In the position he was in, he wasn't able to pull his arms free!<p>

"Stop!" The boy gasped as he felt Kakashi begin trailing kisses down his jaw line, going towards his neck. Kakashi didn't pause and instead ground a little harder causing the other boy to momentarily forget how to speak.

"K-Kuso!" He wasn't such an innocent that he didn't realize what Kakashi was doing to him. He was a chunin for fuck's sake! He had been to the sex-ed lectures!

"St-Stop Kakashi!" Obito managed, hardly stuttering at all though by now his whole body was shaking as Kakashi's talented tongue swept over his collar bone.

"Obito, you need to relax." The raven blinked stupidly as he heard his name fall from Kakashi's lips for the first time since they met. Never before had Kakashi called him Obito and it went straight to his groin, damn him!

Kakashi also noticed the bulge that had started to build and he could barely suppress a groan as he felt their lengths rubbing eachother through the fabric.  
>Gently, he cupped one hand around Obito's bulge and marvelled in the expression it caused. His lips were slightly apart, his slightly tanned face sporting a beautiful blush and his eyes shut tight.<p>

Kakashi didn't have any expierience giving anyone but himself a handjob, so he took it slow. He knew that this pace would drive the unusually tense Uchiha crazy, and honestly that was what he was hoping for.

"Nngh! Ah!" He moaned, unable to stop the sounds from getting out. Kakashi took this as encouragement to go even farther and he unzipped Obito's pants. Now with the front loose, his hand was free to drift beneath the boxers to wrap around the now fully hard length.

"S-Shit!" He gasped as Kakashi continued to pump his dick. Now though he rubbed his thumb over the head, and tickled the underside, driving him out of his mind.

The waves of pleasure were getting to be too much and it was harder to think clearly. All he really wanted was for Kakashi to keep doing whatever he was doing that made it feel so good!

"Fa...Faster!" He cried. Kakashi used his other hand to pull away both pants and boxers, revealing the respectfully sized dick to the evening air.  
>Obito groaned at the cold only to be positively floored when his whole dick was encased into a warm hole that he instantly knew was Kakashi's mouth.<p>

The feeling was amazing and he was quickly losing what tiny amount of control he had left. Only Kakashi's strong hand holding his hips down stopped him from gagging the silver haired teen.

"Shit! Kashi!" Obito moaned, trying to still the raging current of feelings that, _fuck, fuck, fuck yes, _threatened to overwhelm him and _shit it felt so fucking good!_

Hearing Obito moan his name nearly pushed Kakashi off that steep cliff of pleasure but he held on. Besides, they hadn't even gotten to the good part yet.

Obito openly groaned when Kakashi pulled away. He wanted more of those touches but Kakashi didn't come back into contact with him until he had finished stripping, unkowingly teasing the already close raven.

Kakashi lifted his legs to reveal the puckered hole that was his prize. He paused right after suffeciently lubing his fingers in precum.

"This will hurt." Kakashi warned him before claiming his mouth to distract him from the finger being inserted. Despite his ministrations Obito still tensed further and jumped at the painful feeling.

"You have to relax or it'll hurt more." Obito's face flushed even more before he nodded and tried to relax his body and grow used to the intrusion. Kakashi pulled the finger nearly all the way out before gently pushing back in, twisting and twirling as he did so.

"Don't worry...I'll find your right spot in a moment." Kakashi whispered faintly, his own breathing a little labored.

When Obito cried out and his whole body seemed to grow rigid, Kakashi knew he had found it.

"Maa, Obito, does it feel good down there?" He honestly did not think he would get such a kick out of talking dirty to him but his dick seemed to grow a mind of it's own at his words.

"Fuck." He summed it up all in one word. Kakashi kept hitting the raven's prostate until Obito's ass was matching him thrust for thrust.

"I think your ready." He deadpanned. Damn that look on Obito's face was almost enough to make him cum already. He had no idea how he was going to last until he was inside.

He thrust in quickly, believing the longer he took the more it would hurt. With that white hot heat encasing him all Kakashi wanted to do was fuck the Uchiha into oblivion, fortunatly he kept his mind about him enough to wait for the signal to move.

"M-Move!" He felt like he was about to rip but damn the feeling of Kakashi's dick inside him, leaving him feeling stuffed, was more than he could put up with.

Kakashi listened obediently, switching angles every couple thrusts to try and find that spot again. Obito, realizing what Kakashi was doing, lifted his hips a bit and gasped when he got the desired affect.  
>From there Kakashi hit it every time, making him see stars.<p>

"Kashi!" The chunin moaned, caught in the rapture of pleasure and pain. His poor length was throbbing, feeling neglected, and he reached to stroke it.  
>Kakashi noticed the movement and momentarily berated himself before covering Obito's hand with another of his own, so they both fisted the raven's cock.<p>

"Sh-shit!...Kashi 'm close!" Obito groaned, feeling the intense heat in his belly grow with every thrust and pump.

"Then cum for me." Kashi murmured low into his ear. With only just a couple more thrusts his hand grew sticky and he discovered something that really should not have shocked him as much as it did.

Obito was a screamer.

Feeling the raven's muscles contract on himself, Kakashi knew he was about to cum as well and rode through his ejaculation with a little trouble.  
>When he was done, he slid out with a satisfying pop and let himself fall down next to the panting chunin.<p>

"Bastard."

"Dobe."

END OF THE ONE-SHOT/CHAPPIE THINGIE MEH BOBBER OR WHATEVER THE FUCK THIS IS!

LC; I'm not sure if I want to continue this or not but I have so many interesting ideas.

Naruto; Well, I'm happy so long as it doesn't have me or Sasuke in it!

Sasuke; Although I'm curious, what's going to happen when Obito dies?

LC;...I had not thought that far actually. I'm not even sure I'm continuing this.

Naruto; Hey people! If you review a whole lot she might add more chaps!

Sasuke; Which means she'll have less time to torture us!

Naruto; So review! It's the little blue button at the bottom of the screen!

Sasuke; You know you want to!

LC; Listen to them and review damnit!


End file.
